Avenger Adventures! Chapter 2
by IloveMARVEL
Summary: Bruce, Spider-man and Natasha have to face an enemy alone while Tony, Clint and Thor are reasoning with Loki.


"You ready?" Iron man flew over to Thor and stood by him

"I just hope my brother will listen to reason, metal man."

"Can you stop calling me that!?" Stark folded his metallic arms, "It's Iron man, get it? N." Thor rolled his eyes and started to spin the hammer in his hand. They were just about to set off until suddenly Clint shouted, "Hey! What did I tell you guys about leaving me out!? I wanna go too! I've never been to Asgaurd!" Thor stopped spinning his hammer and turned to Hawkeye, glaring at him. Clint laughed nervously, "What? What did I do?"

"This is a serious matter, little bird." Thor hid a smirk.

"...Did you seriously just say that!?" Hawkeye growled, picking up his bow. Tony chuckled lightly and put his hand on Clint's shoulder, "I thought we were a team guys" he looked over to Thor, "We shouldn't be fighting." Hawkeye sighed angrily, putting his weapon on his back, "I don't care what you guys say. I'm still coming." The threesome set off to Asgaurd to speak to Loki but something strange, according to Bannor, was going terribly wrong down on earth.

"According to stark's radars there is some strange energy source coming from the centre on Manhattan." Bruce observed, adjusting his glasses. Natasha looked down at the computer screen and sighed, "Do we really have to do this now? I just woke up! Get Spider-man to do it!" Bruce glared at her, quite surprised of her remark, "Natasha? Is that you?" The widow raised an eyebrow and pushed his shoulder, "I'm just kiddin'...so...you gonna let the hulk out?" She chuckled a bit. Bannor sighed and rubbed his face, "Well...I don't have much choice. Just make sure I don't humiliate myself with lack of vocabulary!" he laughed and stood up, heading for the door, and then he stopped himself. "But seriously. We need backup."

"Lokiiiii! Where are yooou?" Hawkeye called out in the Asgaurdian castle. Stark chuckled and looked over at Clint, "He's probably having a tantrum." Clint and Tony sniggered together and Thor turned around to face them with an angry expression. Clint gulped a bit, looking up at the huge Asguardian who was towering above him. Hawkeye really didn't want to get this guy angry so he hid behind Tony. "You're probably right." Thor laughed. Barton sighed in relief and came out from his hiding place. Tony shrugged. They continued exploring the castle for Thor's younger brother, calling out his name as loud as they could and then finally, they got an answer. "Oh shut up! You're louder than an angry bilgesnipe!" Loki appeared out of the shadows, holding his ridiculous helmet in one hand and walking over to the three of them. "Oh hello there, reindeer, glad you could join the party! We've been looking for ya for ages!" Clint growled, clutching his bow in case it was needed. Thor glared at Clint again, "We came here to make reason. Not to make foolish comments." Hawkeye rolled his eyes and looked over at Stark who was having a conversation with one of the Asgaurdian girls. "Tony! Seriously?" Barton crossed his arms and stared at him.

"Need **my** help? Really?" Peter's eyes widened at the offer. Bannor chuckled lightly and nodded, "Well with Thor, Hawkeye and iron man gone we really could use the assistance."

"And you were the only one on our contact list." Natasha smiled a bit.

"Oh...but wait. What about Captain America?" Parker looked over at Bruce. Bruce giggled a bit, "He's asleep. He said he's not gonna wake up today because of Tony." Natasha sat down to look at the radar. She got up a picture of the source and zoomed in, "But we won't need him. You've defeated this guy before, Spidey." Spider-man raised an eyebrow, "I have?" Natasha showed him the computer screen and Peter sighed, "Not him again!"

Tony waved goodbye to his new admirers and walked over to Clint, "I wouldn't have agreed to come here if I didn't get something back you know!" Barton rolled his eyes then focused his attention to Loki who was looking at his reflection in his helmet. "We need to talk, Loki!" Tony cried to the demi god. Loki looked up from his helmet and glared at stark, "is this about Thor's training?"

"It's about everything."

"Everything?"

"This mischief has gotta stop! You need to stop getting so...jealous" iron man looked down on Loki. Thor's younger brother growled and stuck his helmet on, "I'm NOT jealous!" Barton gave him a smirk, "Really?" He said sarcastically, grabbing one of the horns on his helmet and giving it a tug. "Stop that!" Loki hissed, trying to pull his helmet away from Clint's grasp. Thor chuckled loudly, "They're only teasing you brother!"

"Well I don't like it!" he pouted, finally freeing his helmet from Barton and running up the stairs. Tony laughed, "He's so childish! C'mon let's follow him before he starts crying." They all ran up the stairs after him, finding a door that said 'DO NOT ENTER' on it. Thor gestured to the door, "He's most likely to be in here." Tony giggled, "He really **is** childish!" All three of them walked into the room, spotting Loki sitting on his bed, folding his arms, "can't you read!?" Loki quickly shoved something under his pillow.

"Stop acting like this brother! Wait. What did you just hide, Loki?" the god of thunder came closer, about to lift up the pillow but Loki swatted his hand out the way. Clint smirked and came closer to the bed, "What ya hiding there, Loki?" Stark also stepped forward, "Can we see?" Loki hesitated and sat on the pillow so no one could get to it. "Absolutely not!"


End file.
